


30 Worlds, Episode IX: Supernova Shocker

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [9]
Category: Girl Meets World, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: In this double-sized adventure, the crew of the Enterprise must protect two worlds and their Key components from the A.I.C.





	1. Book One/Prologue

_ 30 Worlds, Episode IX: “Supernova Shocker” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 

BOOK ONE

Based on the book

_ Zenon: Girl of the 21 _ _ st _ _ Century _

Written by Marilyn Sadler-Illustrated by Roger Bollen

(Published by Tribune Media Services)

 

And the _Zenon_ Trilogy of Disney Channel Original Movies

Teleplays by Stu Krieger and Phil Marshall

 

 

 

_HISTORIAN'S NOTE: Book One of this story takes place in the corrected timeline established in my fanfiction story_

Zenon V: Her Final Adventure, _or specifically in the two-month span between the events of the 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie_ Zenon: The Zequel _and the events of my (upcoming-to-this-site) fan-fiction story,_ Z-X, Episode 1: “Into the Breach.”

 

 

 

BOOK TWO

Based on the ABC Studios (f/k/a Touchstone Television) television series _Boy Meets World_

and the Disney Channel television series _Girl Meets World_

Created by Michael Jacobs and April Kelly

 

 

“Princess Scarlet” character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

“Skips” character taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds _..._

 

_In our last episode, the_ Enterprise _continued its mission in the World of High School Musical in order to protect the wedding of two of that world's Key components—Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez._ _After arriving in the year 2012 by temporal wave, the crew were soon joined by their first crew member from a non-Disney world: an immortal being named Skips, who—as a former member of Princess Scarlet's Army—trained Sofia in non-violent ways to resolve conflicts._

 

_On the scheduled day of Troy and Gabriella's wedding, the Army of Inter-universal Chaos launched an unprovoked assault on the site of the ceremony. The A.I.C. forces were led by Klorgbane, an immortal being who—157 years before—led a reign of terror over the private school Skips (then known as Walks) attended, killing Skips' girlfriend in the process. The assault nearly claimed the life of another High School Musical Key component before the A.I.C. forces were turned away._

 

_Three days later, aboard the_ Enterprise _, Troy and Gabriella were finally married. Before the ship moved on to its next destination, however, the minister who performed the ceremony revealed himself to be Skips, who revealed that as he defeated Klorgbane for good, Klorgbane declared that there were even more and stronger non-Disney villains for the_ Enterprise _to encounter._

 

 

 

_BOOK ONE*PROLOGUE_

 

_Ship's Log,_ DDV Enterprise _, Mission Day 1,120, Master Skips recording._

 

_We have arrived in the World of Zenon. William is about to give us our mission action briefing, from which our course of action will be established._

 

_On a personal note, since the defeat of Klorgbane in the World of High School Musical, I find myself missing my beloved Desdemona more now than at any other time since her death 157 years ago. I must make sure to visit Counselor von Schweetz at the earliest possible opportunity._

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ , Master Skips of Scarlet's Army sat in the command chair and watched as the waves of interdimensional energy cleared on the viewscreen, revealing a huge wheel-like space station in Earth orbit. “Master Skips, we are being hailed on an audio-only channel,” Raquel Blue said. “Put it through,” Skips said.

 

“ _Unknown vessel, this is_ Liberty _station Command and Control. State your business_ ,” the voice on the other end of the channel said.

 

 

“This is the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ , Master Skips in forward command. We are here to assist in repairs and upgrades to your station, by order of U.S. President Chelsea Clinton,” Skips said. “ _Please transmit your credentials and stand to while we confirm them,_ ” the station controller said. “Understood, _Liberty_ Control. We are transmitting our credentials...now,” Skips said.

 

As he said that, Skips gestured for Rocky to transmit the requested information. “Come to a full stop, Ms. Russo. Bridge to William and Sofia. We have arrived in the World of Zenon, but are holding present position pending confirmation of credentials with _Liberty_ Station C&C,” Skips said.

 

 

 

“ _Understood, Skips,_ ” William Edwards said. “ _We're on our way._ ” Alex Russo looked at her panel and saw the notation she was waiting for. “Engines reading full stop, Master Skips,” she said. “Good,” Skips said.

 

The turbolift doors opened, revealing William and his fiancee, Princess Sofia. “William, we're being hailed again, audio-only,” Rocky said. “On speakers,” William said as he stood with one hand on the back of the captain's chair.

 

“Liberty _C &C to _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise _. Your credentials are confirmed. We welcome any aid and assistance that you can provide,_ ” the controller said. “This is Captain William Edwards of the _Enterprise_. I'll be arriving via my shuttle momentarily to speak to General Hammond and Commander Plank. Out,” William said.

 

As soon as the channel closed, William tapped a control on the arm of the command chair. “Bridge to Landing Bay. Prepare _Gavan's Glory_ for departure in ten minutes,” William said. “ _Understood, sir,_ ” the Gold Squadron pilot on duty said.

 

 

William turned to Sofia, Alex, Charlotte Duncan and Skips. “Sofia, Alex, Charlie, you're with me. Master Skips, you have the conn. Hold present position until circumstances demand otherwise,” William said.

 

“Understood,” Skips said as he retook the command chair. William, Sofia, Alex and Charlie left the Bridge.

 

 


	2. Book One/Chapter One

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

“Transport shuttle _Gavan's Glory_ to _Liberty_ Control. Requesting docking clearance,” William said. “Liberty _Control to_ Gavan's Glory _. You are cleared to dock. Proceed to Lower Ring Docking Port 1,_ ” the _Liberty_ docking controller said.

 

“Acknowledged,” William said. “Initiating docking interface.” A section of the lower ring of the station opened, revealing several small one-to-five-person spacecraft. _Gavan's Glory_ pulled into an empty space in the dock and stopped. “Shutting down engines,” William said as a gangway began to extend to the airlock of _Gavan's Glory_.

 

“Shutdown procedure complete, William,” Sofia said. “Airlock gangway secured. Pressure equalized,” Charlie said. “Very well,” William said. “Let's go look for our Key.”

 

 

 

In the civilian docking lounge, a distinguished gray-haired man in a military uniform and a bald-headed man in a civilian officer's tunic stood and watched as the airlock doors opened, admitting William, Sofia, Alex and Charlie.

 

“Captain Edwards, welcome to _Liberty_ station,” the man in the military uniform said. “I am General James Hammond. This is Lieutenant Carter Hart, civilian executive officer. With Commander Plank off on extended personal leave following his recent wedding, Lieutenant Hart is in temporary command of _Liberty_ 's civilian population.”

 

Lieutenant Hart nodded at William. “Welcome aboard, Captain,” he said before offering his hand. “My pleasure, Lieutenant,” William said before shaking it. “With me are my fiancee and exec, Anne Winter; my helmswoman, Alex Russo; and my navigator, Charlotte Duncan.”

 

“Please, call me Charlie,” Charlie said. “Welcome to you all. I'll let you get settled into guest quarters before we discuss what we need your help with,” Hammond said. “No problem, General,” William said. “However, I need you to do me a favor. There is someone on the civilian staff I would like to meet as soon as possible.”

 

 

 

Elsewhere on the station, that civilian officer—Ensign Zenon Kar, the station's Juvenile Liaison Officer—was in the station's mess module, intending to grab a quick bite to eat before going back on duty.

 

Marjorie Hammond—General Hammond's daughter—was in a booth, sitting with Zenon's best friend Nebula Wade and Zenon's boyfriend Greg Andrews. “Zee! Over here,” Greg called out. Zenon made her way to the booth and sat down next to Greg and kissed him.

 

“So, how have things been with your new job, Zee?” Margie said. “Busy,” Zenon said. “With the recent influx of new personnel and their families following First Contact with the Zoans, I have been running back and forth doing five tours of the station a day. That plus going to school and other obligations...Cetus-Lupeedus, this can make a girl grow old before her time.”

 

“I could only imagine,” Nebula said. Zenon smiled at her friends. However, before she could take a bite of her sandwich, a buzzing sound came over the station's public address system. “ _Ensign Zenon Kar, please report to Civilian Docking Lounge 1 on the Lower Ring,_ ” a voice said.

 

Zenon sighed, then looked at her friends. “Duty calls,” she said before taking a bite of her sandwich and standing from the booth. “Sometimes, I regret taking this job,” she muttered before leaving the mess module.

 

 

A few minutes later, Zenon walked into the departure lounge, where General Hammond, Lieutenant Hart, William, Sofia, Alex and Charlie were waiting. “Captain Edwards, this is Ensign Zenon Kar, the officer you requested. Ensign, I know this is beyond your normal jurisdiction, but these are Captain William Edwards, Anne Winter, Alex Russo and Charlie Duncan of the _DDV Enterprise_. They and their vessel are here to assist in the refit and repairs of _Liberty_. Please escort them to guest quarters in the Habitat Module,” Lieutenant Hart said.

 

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Zenon said. “This way, Captain.” Zenon led William, Sofia, Alex and Charlie out into the corridor. “We're happy to have you joining in on the refit and repairs, Captain,” Zenon said. “It's our pleasure to help, Zenon,” William said. “We're just happy to meet you.”

 

“Oh? How so?” Zenon said as the five approached an elevator cab. “Your escapades are fast becoming legendary,” Sofia said. “Your heroics in saving the station from Wyndham and Lutz a year ago, then during your recent first contact with the Zoans, are fast becoming an inspiration to the young people of America.”

 

 

“I'm flattered that you think that way about me, Ms. Winter,” Zenon said as she led her charges into the elevator cab. “ _Level, please_ ,” the station's computer said. “Habitat Module, Section 7-Beta,” Zenon commanded.

 

The doors slid closed. There was then a slight moment of acceleration as the cab began to move. “So, what's your ship like?” Zenon asked. William pulled a zap-pad communicator from his pocket and tapped a few keys. “I've uploaded a tour program to the station's computer. Anyone who wishes to can either experience a tour through images and narration, or a VR tour,” William said.

 

“Thanks, Captain,” Zenon said. “Your guest quarters come with every amenity we can provide you, including a priority communications link-up with your vessel.” “We appreciate any assistance you can provide us, Ensign,” William said.

 

 

“So, what is your function, Ensign?” Sofia asked. “I am the Juvenile Liaison Officer, charged with fostering a good and supportive relationship between child residents of the station and the military and civilian crews. However, when called upon—as I have been with you—I can perform any duty required of me,” Zenon said.

 

“Doesn't that seem like too huge a responsibility for someone of your age group?” Charlie said. “That's what my mom said when Commander Plank—my new step-uncle—suggested me to be the J.L.O.,” Zenon said. “However, I am at an age where I must start learning to take on responsibilities and learn how to be an adult.”

 

 

“That may be true, Zenon,” William said as the elevator car began to slow down. “However, you must find the time to be a kid. Enjoy the time you have.” Zenon smiled. “Thanks, Captain,” Zenon said. “No problem, Zenon,” William said.

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened onto a residential corridor. Zenon led William, Sofia, Alex and Charlie into the corridor and past military officers and civilian personnel. Then, she stopped in front of a pair of doors. Zenon tapped a key on the pad set into the doorframe.

 

The doors slid open, revealing a spacious living area. “There are two sleeping areas, prepared for your care, plus a workspace for you to conduct any business you need to conduct,” Zenon said. “Thank you, Ensign,” William said. Nodding at Zenon, William gestured for Sofia and Charlie to examine the sleeping areas.

 

 

 

“See you later,” Zenon said before leaving, the doors sliding shut behind her. William opened his carry-all bag and pulled out a rectangular object. He then put the device on a table and activated it. A holographic representation of the _Enterprise_ observation lounge appeared, floating over the device's surface.

 

On the projection, Skips sat in William's customary place, with Rocky, Phineas Flynn, Cecelia Jones, Ferb Fletcher, Kimberly Stoppable and Kelsi Nielsen seated in the other chairs. “Sleeping areas are clear, William,” Sofia said as Alex and Charlie sat down on a sofa directly opposite the one he sat on.

 

Sofia joined William on his sofa. “Computer, decrease lights by 75%,” William said. The room's lights dimmed, allowing the _Enterprise_ foursome to get a better look at the mobile holo-com projector. “We're in place, Master,” Sofia said.

 

 

Skips nodded, then tapped a control. “ _E.R.I.N., switch to Briefing Mode,_ ” Skips ordered. An eighth projection appeared, depicting the humanoid simulacrum of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence.

 

“ _Our mission here in the World of Zenon entails one person,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Ensign Zenon Kar,_ Liberty _station's Juvenile Liaison Officer._ ” “We've already met Ensign Kar,” Alex said. “ _Well, here's the plot,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

A separate projection formed. “ _One year ago, Parker Wyndham—the former owner of the_ Liberty _space station—was convicted of 650 counts of attempted murder for trying to bring down the station and killing the station's staff, dependents and guests. Master Yen Sid has informed me that the A.I.C. is about to try to bust Wyndham out of prison,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“We need to inform General Hammond!” Charlie said. “ _Agreed,_ ” Ferb said. “Wait a minute, everyone,” William said. “We need to first ensure that Parker Wyndham's jailbreak is the A.I.C.'s ultimate objective in this world, and for that we need evidence.”

 

 

Aboard the _Enterprise_ , Skips, Rocky, Phineas, CeCe, Ferb, Kim, Kelsi and E.R.I.N. watched the projection of William, Sofia, Charlie and Alex. “Well, what do you suggest we do, William?” Skips asked.

 

“ _Why not put a couple of the crew undercover as prison guards?_ ” Alex asked. “ _They could get close to Parker Wyndham and see if any of his contacts are on the A.I.C. hit list._ ”

 

“Capital idea, Alex,” Skips said. “ _My thoughts exactly, Master Skips,_ ” William said. “ _E.R.I.N., choose two members of the crew and prepare appropriate cover stories and credentials._ ” “Acknowledged, William,” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“ _We'll check back in tomorrow to see how things are going,_ ” William said. “ _Edwards, out._ ” The projection of William, Sofia, Alex and Charlie dissolved. “You heard the man,” Skips said. “Let's go to work!”

 

 


	3. Book One/Chapter Two

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

A few days later, the employee doors into the New Supermax Federal Prison outside Denver opened, revealing Matthew Hartnell and Jenna Ford—or at least, what Phineas and CeCe would be known as in this world.

 

“You must be the fresh meat,” a voice from behind Phineas and CeCe said. They turned around and saw a brown-haired man in a military uniform. “I am Commander Brian Daniels of the United States Intergalactic Patrol, and I am the commanding officer of this facility. Don't be offended, but many of the prisoners you will encounter here will refer to you as such—or even worse,” he said with a smile.

 

“We're all right with the terminology, Commander,” Phineas said. “We wouldn't have applied for the job otherwise,” CeCe said.

 

 

“That's the spirit,” Commander Daniels said. “Now, Officer Hartnell, you have been assigned to the Investigative Services Division. As a member of the I.S.D., you will have the responsibility of investigating crimes that happen within this facility. Officer Ford, you will work in our secured housing unit, or S.H.U. The S.H.U. is where our most notorious guests are placed, whether through the actions that got them here or the actions that they took once inside here.”

 

Phineas and CeCe nodded. “Now, hand me your ident cards,” Daniels said. Phineas and CeCe reached inside their uniform tunics and withdrew their E.R.I.N.-fabricated identification cards.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back on _Liberty_ station, William stood with General Hammond and Lieutenant Hart in the station's mess module, where the staff of the station had gathered for a briefing. “Everyone, this is Captain William Edwards, the commander of the _DDV Enterprise_ , a civilian ship working with us on the refit and repairs to _Liberty_ ,” Hammond said. “Captain, would you like to say a few words?”

 

Hammond stepped away from the podium to allow William to speak. “Thank you, General, Lieutenant, ladies and gentlemen,” William said. “Our ship is amongst the most advanced available for civilian use, allowing us to improve the facilities here on _Liberty_ station without a mass evacuation. I would like to open the floor for questions and suggestions...that is, with the General's permission, of course.”

 

Hammond nodded. A young girl raised her hand. “Yes, young lady,” William said. “Captain, your ship has facilities known as holodecks. Is it possible to have holodecks on this station?” the young girl asked.

 

“I don't know about holo _decks_ , but there are smaller facilities called holo _suites_ that could conceivably be adapted for use here,” William said. “In addition, our living quarters are outfitted with holographic imaging technology, allowing for the use of individual character programs for various purposes, as well as allowing the occupant to customize their living arrangements to their specifications, while maintaining volume limits and other regulations.”

 

“With the General and Lieutenant's permissions, I shall commence with the installation of similar equipment on the station,” William said. “Next?”

 

 

“Captain, your food synthesis technology is light-years ahead of the technology available to us at the present here on _Liberty_. Would it be possible to install your technology?” a military officer asked. “Sergeant, the food synthesizers are the easiest thing to install. In fact, last night, I had my people install this bad boy,” William said, tapping a control on the podium he stood at.

 

A panel opened on the display shelves near where William stood, revealing _Liberty_ station's first _Enterprise_ -type food synthesis unit. “Sergeant, specify the food you want to order,” William said, gesturing for the officer to step forward.

 

“Umm...a jalapeno-cheddar hot dog on wheat bun and a cup of lemonade,” the officer said. The gathered audience gasped as the specified food appeared on the synthesizer’s reception pad. “Take a bite,” William said.

 

The officer gulped, then took a bite of the hot dog. He followed that by taking a sip of the lemonade. “Vega-Omega, this is delicious! How did you do it, Captain?” he said. “The information is in the _Enterprise_ tour data file available to all personnel via the _Liberty_ data core,” William said.

 

“If there are no further recommendations, I shall return to my quarters and arrange a transport of engineering personnel from the _Enterprise_ to _Liberty_ to commence with the refit,” William said. “Thank you, Captain Edwards, for coming here today,” Hammond said.

 

William smiled as he stepped off the dais and exited the mess module. Noting that the corridor was clear, William activated his communicator. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Any word on Phineas and CeCe?” William asked.

 

“ _Nothing concrete, William,_ ” Ferb said. “ _However, there is a possible break that may give us some ideas of how to proceed._ ”

 

  
“What's up, Ferb?” William said. An unfamiliar voice came on the comm. “ _Phineas reported seeing a man named John Harrison on Parker Wyndham's visitors list. Supposedly, this Harrison is a former business associate turned friend. However, upon comparing the image of 'Harrison' with the A.I.C. members database, we found a former acquaintance of ours,_ ” the voice said.

 

“Who is that? Identify yourself,” William said. “ _It's me, Perry the Platypus,_ ” the voice said. Suddenly, William remembered what Princess Scarlet had told him about the Amulet of Astris around his neck—that it had all of the abilities of Sofia's Amulet of Avalor...including the ability to speak to and understand animals. “Ah, I see,” William said. “So, who is the former acquaintance, Perry?”

 

“ _Kalabar, of the World of Halloweentown_ ,” Perry said. “Oh, God,” William said. “All right. I'm returning to the ship. Have Felix and some of Meap's pilots transport over here to begin the refit while we get to the bottom of this.” “ _Understood, William,_ ” Perry said. “Enterprise _, out._ ”

 

William took a deep breath as the _Enterprise_ transporter began to claim him. As it did, William remembered his encounter with the evil wizard Kalabar. It was during the _Enterprise_ 's visit to the World of Wizards of Waverly Place, when William—in disguise as the evil Alex—met Kalabar, who was transporting Alex's captured family. William remembered the note Kalabar left after his escape during the Crystal upgrade, saying that they would next meet when the _Enterprise_ visited the World of Halloweentown.

 

“ _Well,_ ” William thought, “ _it seems that the game has changed._ ”

 

 


	4. Book One/Chapter Three

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER THREE_

 

_Author's Note: Starting with this chapter, Scarlet's name will be rendered in the way now preferred by creator Ben10Man: “Scarlett.”_

 

 

_Seven Years Earlier_

_Unaligned World of Regular Show_

 

 

Scarlett and Sofia appeared in front of a house in the middle of a park. “Scarlett, why are we here?” Sofia asked.

 

“We're visiting an old friend of mine,” Scarlett said. “I was going to ask him to train you, even though he is no longer an active member of my Army.”

 

“What's his special skill?” Sofia asked. “Hopefully, you'll soon see,” Scarlett said before ringing the doorbell. A being resembling a gumball machine opened the door. “Hello, Benson,” Scarlett said. “You must be Scarlett. Please come in,” Benson said.

 

 

Scarlett led Sofia into the living room of the house. “Skips is upstairs. I'll go get him. In the meantime, make yourself at home,” Benson said. “Thank you, sir,” Sofia said politely. Benson smiled as he began to walk upstairs.

 

A blue and white-feathered anthropomorphic bird and a brown and white-furred anthropomorphic squirrel walked into the living room from the kitchen.

 

“Who are you?” the bird asked. “My name is Scarlett, and this is my protege, Sofia,” Scarlett said. “We're just here to see Skips.”

 

“What's this?” Sofia said, gesturing to the object on a nearby coffee table. “It's our favorite video game system,” the blue bird said. “Oh, my name is Mordecai, and this is my best friend, Rigby.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mordecai and Rigby,” Sofia said. “Nice to meet you too, Sofia,” Mordecai said. “What are you teaching Sofia, Scarlett?”

 

 

“I'm training Sofia to be a _kunoichi_ , or a female warrior,” Scarlett said. “Awesome!” Rigby said. “Are you going to teach Sofia Death Kwon Do, because there are some killer moves...” “ _NO!!!!_ ” Scarlett exclaimed. “That vulgar excuse for the martial arts shall have no place in Sofia's royal education!”

 

“Well said, old friend,” a voice from the stairway said. Scarlett and Sofia looked over and saw Skips. “What brings you to the park, Scarlett?” Skips asked as he and Scarlett hugged. “I want you to meet someone,” Scarlett said when the hug broke. “Sofia, come here.”

 

Sofia walked up to where Scarlett and Skips were standing. “This is Princess Sofia of Enchancia, one of the main kingdoms from my birthworld. Now, I know you retired from my Army a few years ago, but I was kind of hoping to have you train her in non-violent conflict resolution,” Scarlett said.

 

 

Skips smiled. “It would be my pleasure, old friend. Would it be all right to have Sofia stay here and in my care until the training is complete?” he asked. “After all, I wouldn't want King Roland and Queen Miranda to worry.”

 

“They're aware of my plans and have authorized me to make any and all decisions necessary for Sofia's education,” Scarlett said. “Sofia, listen to Skips and obey his commands at all times. I'll be back to check on you from time to time.”

 

“Yes, Scarlett,” Sofia said. “See you later.” Scarlett smiled, then disappeared in a cloud of red mist. “Benson, isn't there a room Sofia could stay in while she's here?” Skips asked.

 

“Of course, Skips. This way, Sofia,” Benson said, gesturing for Sofia to follow him.

 

 

 

_The Present Day_

_World of Zenon_

_Aboard_ Liberty _Station_

 

 

Sofia sighed as she remembered the good old days of her youth. She knew that with the information William had given her aboard Kalabar's presence in the World of Zenon, things had now become far more difficult.

 

Nearby, Alex and Charlie were working at a portable computer terminal, coordinating the repairs and refit of _Liberty_ while also attempting to discover why Kalabar was attempting to break Parker Wyndham out of prison.

 

 

 

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the computer. “Sofia, we're picking up another transmission from the _Enterprise_. It's Perry,” Charlie said. “On the holo-com, Alex,” Sofia said.

 

The portable holo-communicator on the living area table glowed into life, revealing Perry in his domestic form. To Alex and Charlie, Perry only spoke in his characteristic clucking, while to Sofia, he spoke in English.

 

“ _Sofia, CeCe has intercepted a coded message intended for Parker Wyndham,_ ” Perry said. “ _To the untrained eye, the letter only appeared to be a letter from his family, checking on his condition. But, after running a decoding algorithm, she discovered the message's true meaning._ ”

 

“And that is, Perry?” Sofia asked. “ _It revealed plans for an escape, to take place three days from today,_ ” Perry said. “ _I am transmitting the exact contents of the letter to you._ ”

 

“Thanks, Perry. Keep up the good work,” Sofia said. “Sofia, out.”

 

 

 

On the command deck, William was watching as General Hammond and Lieutenant Hart were performing a check on the station's main systems when a beeping sounded from the communicator on William's wrist.

 

“Edwards. Go ahead,” William said. “ _William, this is Anne,_ ” Sofia said in character. “ _Would it be possible to have you bring General Hammond and Lieutenant Hart down to our guest quarters? It is very important._ ”

 

“How important, Sofia?” William said. “ _Parker Wyndham-level important,_ ” Sofia said. “What about Parker Wyndham?!” Hammond said. “General, Lieutenant, please come with me,” William said. Hammond and Hart led William off the command deck.

 

 

 

The doors into the _Enterprise_ party's guest quarters opened, revealing William, Hammond and Hart. “Report, Sofia,” William said. “CeCe has decoded a letter sent to Parker Wyndham that notes a plan for a prison break within three days,” Sofia said.

 

“What's going on?” Hammond said. William explained the truth of who he and everyone were and why they were in the World of Zenon. “I gotta contact President Clinton,” Hammond said. As he left, William turned to Sofia, Alex and Charlie. “Pack it in. We need to get back to the _Enterprise_ ,” William said.

 

As Alex and Charlie left, William turned to Hart. “Lieutenant, I recommend you place a guard around the residence of the Kar family and relieve Zenon of duty until we solve this,” William said. “Be careful, William,” Hart said.

 

 

 

An hour later, back aboard the _Enterprise_ , William sat in the command chair as Sofia, Alex and Charlie assumed their own stations. “William, General Hammond is hailing us, audio-only,” Rocky said. “On speakers, Rocky,” William said.

 

“ _Captain Edwards, President Clinton has authorized me to deputize you and your crew into the United States Intergalactic Patrol and assign you to the apprehension of any entities responsible for the planned prison break of Parker Wyndham,_ ” Hammond said. “ _William Paul Edwards, as you are responsible for your crew, only you may need to swear to the oath I am about to deliver. Do you solemnly swear to uphold and defend the Constitution of the United States of America against all enemies foreign and domestic; to give aid and comfort to those in need; and to ensure the continued safety of the United States of America with your very lives if needed?_ ”

 

“I swear. We _all_ do,” William said. “ _Then, good luck on your mission, Captain Edwards,_ ” Hammond said. “ _Hammond, out._ ”

 

 

“All right, everyone,” William said. “Sergeant Calhoun, take the ship to Tactical Alert and ready Gold Squadron for patrol operations. Tell them to scan for any possible A.I.C. safe houses and transmit their locations to the ship if discovered.”

 

“Aye, aye, sir,” Calhoun said. “Tactical Alert. Gold Squadron, this is the Bridge. Ready for immediate launch, patrol ops protocol. Details to follow.”

 

“ _Launch order received and confirmed, Bridge,_ ” Commander Meap said. “ _We're mobilizing now._ ” As the Bridge lights dimmed, William activated the command chair's restraint system. “Weapons and shields activated, Captain,” Calhoun said.

 

William nodded at Calhoun as, on the viewscreen, the pilots of Gold Squadron streamed into Earth's atmosphere. Suddenly, Rocky saw a notation on her panel. “William, incoming message from Gold-5,” Rocky said.

 

 

“Put it through,” William said. “ _Captain Edwards, I've located a possible A.I.C. safe house on the European continent. I am sending the location to the_ Enterprise,” the pilot said. “Good job, Gold-5. Keep scanning and keep me appraised,” William said.

 

“ _Yes, Captain_ ,” Gold-5 said. “ _Gold-5, out._ ” William took a deep breath, then turned back to face Charlie and Alex. “Alex, Charlie, prep the ship for atmospheric entry,” he said. “Set course for the coordinates transmitted by Gold-5.”

 

“Yes, William,” Alex said. “Course set,” Charlie added. “Waiting on your command.” William looked at the viewscreen. “Take us down,” William said.

 

 


	5. Book One/Chapter Four

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

In the break room at New Supermax, Phineas was pouring himself a cup of coffee when his _Enterprise_ communicator went off. After setting the cup down, he activated it. “Phineas. Go ahead,” he said.

 

“ _Phineas, this is Rocky. Get ready to return to the ship. Find CeCe quickly and prepare for transport,_ ” Rocky said.

 

“Got ya, Rocky,” Phineas said. “Our shift is about over anyway. Phineas, out.” Phineas took a sip of the cup.

 

 

In the secured housing unit, CeCe was turning the observation pod over to her relief. Suddenly, Phineas appeared. “CeCe, we need to get back to the _Enterprise_ immediately,” Phineas said. “I see,” CeCe said. “Let's go, then.”

 

“CeCe to _Enterprise_. Two to beam up,” CeCe said. As the transporter claimed them, CeCe thought she saw an explosion tear into an open cell.

 

 

In the _Enterprise_ transporter room, Taylor McKessie was at the controls as Phineas and CeCe resolved from the beam. “McKessie to Bridge. Phineas and CeCe are safely aboard,” she said. “ _Good, because there has been an incident,_ ” William said. “ _Phineas, CeCe, get up here on the double._ ”

 

“On our way, William,” Phineas said. He and CeCe ran out of the transporter room and into a waiting turbolift.

 

 

On the Bridge, William and Sofia were listening to a news report that Rocky had placed on the viewscreen. “ _There has been a massive explosion at the New Supermax Federal Prison in the American state of Colorado,_ ” the news reporter on the viewscreen said. “ _Several prisoners from the facility's secured housing unit, including disgraced businessman Parker Wyndham, have escaped. A terrorist group known as the 'True Way' has already claimed responsibility for this incident._ ”

 

As the turbolift deposited Phineas and CeCe onto the Bridge, the reporter continued: “ _The organization's leader, known only as Kalabar, issued a cryptic statement that read: 'If you are listening to this, old friend, come and find me where the girl meets the world. You'll be home soon.'”_

 

 

William was drumming his fingers on the arm of the command chair as he attempted to decipher the meaning of Kalabar's words. Suddenly, it clicked. “He's in my adopted homeworld! Charlie, prepare the deviator for the World of Girl Meets World. Hold activation until my order. Alex, set course for _Liberty_ station. We need our Key before we can leave,” William said.

 

 

William stood from the command chair and walked into his Ready Room. Sofia began to follow him, while the rest of the Bridge crew went about their duties. “Sergeant, recall Gold Squadron,” Sofia said before she too entered William's Ready Room.

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, William stood in the civilian docking lounge on _Liberty_ as General Hammond brought Zenon into the room. She was carrying a satchel with the gear she would need on the _Enterprise_.

 

“But, General, I'll be all right,” Zenon said. “I wouldn't doubt it,” Hammond said. “However, this is for your own safety. Captain Edwards will put you to work enough so as to distract you from Wyndham's escape. Meanwhile, he will continue to try to find Wyndham and apprehend him.”

 

 

“I hope so, General,” Zenon said. Hammond turned to William. “William, be safe and protect Zenon,” he said. “General, I've sworn to protect my entire crew. Since Zenon is part of it now, the promise covers her as much as it does anyone else,” William said.

 

William put one arm around Zenon's shoulders then led her out of the docking lounge and onto _Gavan's Glory_.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, as _Gavan's Glory_ finished landing procedures on the _Enterprise_ 's landing deck, Sofia's voice came on the comm. “ _This is the Bridge. All hands, prepare for dimensional transition,_ ” she said.

 

“What happens now?” Zenon said. “I don't know,” William said. “However, whatever _does_ happen, we'll face it together.”

 

 

_END OF BOOK ONE_


	6. Book Two/Chapter One

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

The _Enterprise_ came out of the dimensional tunnel. “Report, Sergeant,” William said. “We have reached the specified coordinates, Captain,” Calhoun said. “William, I have some bad news,” Tinka Hessenheffer said from the Science console.

 

 

“What is it, Tinka?” William said. “I have code-fixed our current temporal position, based on astrometric sensors. You're not gonna like this,” Tinka said, gesturing to a display. William looked on in horror when he saw the date: 11 September 2001. “Kalabar, you son of a bitch!” William screamed before slamming a fist down onto the panel, cracking its surface.

 

 

Sofia, Rocky, CeCe, Kelsi and Kim looked on with sympathy while the rest of the Bridge crew looked on with confused looks. “What's going on?” Calhoun said.

 

 

“September 11th, 2001 was...or should I say, _is..._ the saddest day in American history, or so William has told me,” Sofia said. “Two planes hijacked by suspected Al-Qaeda militants slammed into the towers of the World Trade Center, while a third plane hit the Pentagon. A fourth plane, allegedly intended to hit either the White House or the Capitol building, was crashed into a Pennsylvania field. Over 3,000 lives were lost, most of them when the WTC towers collapsed.”

 

 

“Master Yen Sid informed William that if the _Enterprise_ was sent into the past during his mission, he was forbidden to change history for fears that any changes made would make the A.I.C. even stronger than the Grand Key could handle,” Sofia continued. “That sick bastard Kalabar evidently knew of this, for he apparently and deliberately came back to this point so William would be forced to sit back and watch as the events fated to happen on this day happen all over again.”

 

 

“ _Not necessarily,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _I have been scanning the casualty lists from the four crashes and those who were in the buildings mentioned, and one name on the list from the Western Tower matches a name on our list of Keys._ ”

 

 

“(sniff) Which one, E.R.I.N.?” William asked. On the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen, an image of the Key from the World of Girl Meets World appeared. “ _Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, an intern at a law firm operating in the Northern Tower,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _In another timeline, Mrs. Matthews has a daughter named Riley who will assume the Key's powers and responsibilities on her 13_ _th_ _birthday._ ”

 

 

“So, we can at least save one person today,” William said. “ _Exactly,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Then, let's take that chance,” William said. “I'll handle this personally.”

 

 

“William, as your fiance and as your friend, I cannot let you do this alone,” Sofia said. “Exactly,” Kelsi said. “We're all in this together.”

 

 

“All right,” William said. “E.R.I.N., you said Topanga Matthews works as an intern at a law firm in the Northern Tower, right?” “ _Affirmative,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Then, create an appropriate persona for me, complete with job history and credentials,” William said. “ _Understood,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

“I'm gonna go suit up. Have the Transporter prepare to beam me down in ten minutes,” William said. As soon as the turbolift doors closed behind William, Sofia looked at the silent faces of the Bridge crew for a moment then cleared her throat.

 

  
At that, the rest of the Bridge crew went about their assigned duties. “Bridge to Transporter 3. Prepare to beam Captain Edwards down in ten minutes,” Sofia said. “ _Standing by, Princess,_ ” Zenon said from the transporter room.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, William felt the transporter beam release him into an alley near the doomed World Trade Center complex. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Sofia, what floor is the law firm on?” William said into his communicator.

 

 

“ _The 53_ _rd_ _floor of the Northern Tower, William,_ ” Sofia said. “Very well. Keep a close eye on me, love. Edwards, out,” William said before closing the channel.

 

 

Then, taking a deep breath, William walked out of the alley and began to walk towards the towers. He felt a chill run down his spine as he entered the Western Tower, for he knew that before the day was out, the tower—and America's innocence—would be gone forever. And he could not do a thing about it.

 

 

“ _Fortunately,_ ” William thought, “ _I_ can _do something about Topanga Matthews._ ”

 

 

 

 

Once William arrived at the offices of the Law Firm of Rosenbach, Garcetti and Bauman, he smiled at the receptionist. “May I help you, sir?” she asked. “Hi, I'm the new intern. My name's Jason Berman,” William said.

 

 

“One moment,” the receptionist said. She turned back to her computer and checked for William's persona's credentials. “Oh, welcome. Just a second, and I'll buzz Mr. Rosenbach,” she said. “Have a seat and he'll be right with you.”

 

 

“Appreciate it,” William said. He sat down in a chair in the reception area and began to scan through a law journal. A stocky brown-haired man walked up to the reception area and smiled at William. “Mr. Berman, I'm Carl Rosenbach, one of the principal partners. We're glad you signed on with us. Please follow me,” he said.

 

 

William nodded at Rosenbach, then stood and followed him into the office and up to a woman William recognized. “Topanga, this is Jason Berman. He's joining the team today. As you are senior intern, I want you to show him around. All right?” Rosenbach asked.

 

 

Topanga Matthews smiled. “Sure thing, Carl. Hello, Jason,” she said as Rosenbach left the area. “Hello, Topanga,” William said before shaking Topanga's hand.

 

 

He then looked over at Topanga's desk and saw an image of her and a brown-haired man. They were both wearing what appeared to be islander clothing—leaves, coconuts and the like. “That must be your husband,” William said.

 

 

“His name is Cory. He transferred to NYU with me after I got this internship,” Topanga said. “The photo was taken on our honeymoon.” Topanga sighed, then turned to look out the windows at the Manhattan skyline.

 

 

“We've had some challenges in our relationship since we met, but I think we're gonna be just fine,” she added.

 

 

Suddenly, Topanga saw something in the distance. “What the hell?!” she said. William quickly activated his tactical eyepiece and saw it: a jet airplane bearing down on the tower they were in.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Sofia saw the view from William's eyepiece. “Transporter 3, get a lock on Captain Edwards' communicator and prepare to beam up any individual within ten meters of the locator signal,” Sofia said. “Hold on my order.”

 

 

“ _Understood, Princess,_ ” Zenon said from the transporter room. Sofia turned her attention back to the viewscreen and the growing and ominous sight on it.

 

 


	7. Book Two/Chapter Two

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

William and Topanga looked on as the plane grew closer. “Oh, my God,” Topanga said. “We need to get out of here!” William nodded. “I'm on it,” he said. However, before William could activate his communicator, the plane struck the tower.

 

 

The building shook and everything that was not nailed down flew every which way. A huge plume of flame shot out of the building where the plane had made contact. Then, an office chair flew at where William and Topanga were standing.

 

 

William threw Topanga to the ground. The chair soared over their heads and crashed through the windows. “There's our chance!” William said. “What do you mean?” Topanga said. “Just trust me,” William said.

 

 

William reached under his sport jacket and withdrew his Mobilates. Then, he withdrew a Power Key from the buckle of his belt. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” William said before activating the Key. “ _Jetman!_ ” the Mobilates called out as the suit of Red Hawk, the warrior depicted on the Key, formed around William's body.

 

 

“Climb on my back!” William/RedHawk said. “If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, I'd rather stay here!” Topanga said. “Listen, Topanga. If you die here, only God knows what that will do to Cory!” William/RedHawk said.

 

 

“You want to have a family someday, right?” he continued. Topanga gasped. “How did you know?” she asked. “I found out I'm pregnant this morning!”

 

 

“I only guessed! Then if not for Cory, do it for your son or daughter!” William/RedHawk said. “Get on my back and live!”

 

 

Topanga shook her head, then wrapped her arms and legs around William/RedHawk's chest. “Ready?” William/RedHawk said. “As I'll ever be,” Topanga said. William/RedHawk smiled under his helmet. “Then hold on!” he said.

 

 

William/RedHawk began to run. Then, with a burst of strength, he and Topanga soared out of the hole in the window. William/RedHawk then spread his arms, making wings appear. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Sofia, are you receiving?”

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Sofia stood at the Science console and watched on a monitor as William/RedHawk's locator signal headed for a landing on a nearby building. “We're reading you loud and clear, William. Do you have Topanga Matthews?” she asked. “ _We're both fine,_ ” William/RedHawk said. “ _Stand by to have Zenon beam us up. Edwards, out._ ”

 

 

 

As soon as William/RedHawk landed on a nearby apartment building and let Topanga off his back, William powered down. “Who are you, really? Some kind of Power Ranger?” Topanga said. “In a way,” William said. “Although I do not just have one world to save—I have thirty.”

 

 

William activated his communicator. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Two to beam directly to the Bridge,” he commanded. “ _Stand by,_ ” Zenon said. William smiled at the harsh intake of breath by Topanga as the _Enterprise_ transporter beam claimed them.

 

 

 

As William and Topanga resolved on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , the Bridge crew began to sob as the Northern Tower began to collapse. “Sofia, locate Cory Matthews' residence and route the coordinates to Transporter 3,” William said. “I'll explain everything en route to our medical facility, Topanga. Please follow me.”

 

 

Topanga had to force herself to follow William into a turbolift.

 

 

As they entered Sickbay, William had reached the point in the story of his mission where he arrived at the now-collapsed Northern Tower. “I'm sorry I could not rescue anyone but you, Topanga, but my benefactor believes that if I change history beyond what I have done with you here today, our enemies could grow even stronger than our combined powers could handle,” William said.

 

 

“I understand, William. I'm glad you convinced me,” Topanga said. Isabella smiled at William. “What can I do for you, William?” Isabella asked.

 

 

“Isabella, this is Topanga Matthews. Please perform a full medical examination on her and determine if today's events have done any damage to her or her unborn child,” William said. Then, in Klingon, William added, “Do not mention anything to her about her future in the other time plane.” “I understand,” Isabella responded in kind.

 

 

William smiled at Topanga again before leaving Sickbay.

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,124, William Edwards recording._

 

_The mood on the ship right now is somber, with the crew having witnessed the horrors of 9/11. Vannellope is working overtime trying to make everyone feel better._

 

_Fortunately, we're about to begin doing just that, as I am preparing to reunite Topanga Matthews with her husband, Cory. We have decided to wait until Topanga's daughter's 13 th birthday—which Master Yen Sid has informed me we will arrive at by temporal wave upon our reuniting Cory and Topanga—to resume our search for Kalabar and Parker Wyndham._

 

 

In the transporter room, Topanga put a hand on her stomach. William walked in, smiling but with tear streaks across his face. “Are you doing all right, Topanga?” William said. “As well as can be expected, considering what has happened today, William,” Topanga said. “Isabella told me that, miraculously, my baby and I are in perfect health.”

 

 

“That's good to hear,” William said as he and Topanga took their places on the transporter platform. “I have the coordinates Sofia found,” Zenon said. “Energize, Zenon,” William said. William and Topanga resolved in a hallway just outside of the apartment she shared with Cory.

 

Topanga reached out and pressed the doorbell. “ _Hello?_ ” the voice from the other side said. “Cory, it's Topanga,” Topanga said.

 

 

The door opened, revealing Cory Matthews. Topanga ran in and hugged Cory. “I thought you were dead!” Cory said. “Jason and I got out about five minutes before the tower collapsed. We just needed to take some time to digest what we had been through,” Topanga said.

 

 

Cory looked up and saw William. “Thank you for bringing Topanga back to me,” he said. “You are a lucky man to have a woman such as Topanga in your life, Cory,” William said. “Now, I must take my leave. However, I do believe Topanga has some news for you.”

 

 

William winked at Topanga and walked out of the apartment. William could hear Topanga tell Cory that she was pregnant, but any reply that Cory had was cut off by the _Enterprise_ transporter claiming him.

 

 

As soon as the transporter beam released him, William saw that Zenon was already strapped into the emergency restraints for temporal wave impact. “Kar to Princess Sofia. William is safely aboard. We are preparing for temporal impact,” Zenon said.

 

 

“ _Acknowledged, Zenon,_ ” Sofia said. Then, as William strapped himself in, Sofia continued. “ _Attention, all hands. This is Princess Sofia. Temporal wave impact in ten seconds. See you all on the other side._ ”

 

 

Once more, the ship began to shake and everything went white.

 

 


	8. Book Two/Chapter Three

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

William came to by a tap on the shoulder by Zenon. “William, are you all right?” Zenon asked. “I'm fine, Zee,” William said. “William to Bridge. What's our status?”

 

“ _We're all right, William,_ ” Sofia said. “ _All systems read nominal, Captain,_ ” Calhoun said. “Acknowledged, Sergeant,” William sad as he loosened his restraints. “Tinka, what's out temporal position?”

 

 

“ _Checking, William,_ ” Tinka said. “ _Astrometric sensors indicate our temporal position as May 8_ _th_ _, 2014. We are currently holding geosynchronous orbit over New York City, New York._ ”

 

“Roger on that,” William said. “E.R.I.N., summon senior officers to the Observation Lounge. We need to plan our next move.” “ _Understood, William,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“Zenon, remain here and check on the transporter systems. If we need you, we'll contact you down here,” William said as he crossed to the transporter room doors. Zenon nodded before they closed shut behind William.

 

 

 

In the observation lounge, William took his customary place at the head of the table with Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Rocky, CeCe, Kim, Alex, Charlie and Kelsi seated around. “Zenon, are you listening?” William said. “ _Loud and clear, William,_ ” Zenon said from the transporter room.

 

“Here's where we're at,” William said. “Today is the 13th birthday of Riley Matthews, whom we ensured would exist thanks to what we went through on 9/11. Now, we must ensure that Riley takes over the Key power, and then we must bring her aboard the _Enterprise_.”

 

“In this time frame, I will continue in my persona as Jason Berman, now acting as an expert on one of the most colorful legends of this world,” William continued. “E.R.I.N., switch to Briefing Mode and, for the edification of all present, access the Turk file.”

 

 

A few hours later, William stood and watched as Cory Matthews took attendance for his first period class. After that was done, he began the day's lesson. “The other day, I taught you all about having something to fight for,” he began. “As an extension of that lesson, I have invited a special guest to speak today. Mr. Berman?”

 

William walked up to Cory. “This is Jason Berman, the docent of the Turk 182! exhibit at the Museum of Modern Art here in New York. I want you to give Mr. Berman your undivided attention. Mr. Berman, the class is yours,” Cory said before sitting down at his desk.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Matthews,” William said. “Nearly 30 years ago, Terrance Lynch, a NYFD firefighter, was injured during the rescue of a little girl from a burning building. Normally, this would be cause for celebration. However, two factors worked against Lynch: 1.) he was off-duty at the time, and 2.) he was drinking at a bar across from the building that the incident occurred in. As a result, he was denied the pension and benefits that would have been due him.”

 

 

“Lynch's brother, James, was incensed at the treatment Terrence was receiving from the City, but only made things worse with his initial forays. So, one day, he was in Central Park on the day that then-Mayor John Tyler was dedicating an apple statue as part of a campaign to revitalize the city. However, somehow, vandals managed to plaster 'Zimmerman Flew and Tyler Knew'—a reference to a political scandal involving Mayor Tyler—on the statue,” William continued as he inserted a DVD into the classroom's TV/DVD player.

 

“Young lady, would you get the lights, please?” William said, pointing to a brown-haired girl that he knew from E.R.I.N.'s briefing to be Riley Matthews. As she returned to her seat, William pressed play on the remote in his hand.

 

“A few days later, Lynch did the same to a supposedly-graffiti-proof subway car, adding what would become his calling card...Turk 182!, a combination of a nickname other firefighters had for Terry and Terry's own NYFD badge number,” William continued. “Over the following weeks, Turk proceeded to embarrass Mayor Tyler at every turn, including this incident at a New York Giants football game.”

 

 

“Everything came to a head when Lynch explained his story to a New York newspaper but when his comments were quoted out of context in reports, he decided to make one last statement that night during a ceremony marking the completion of a massive restoration of the Queensboro Bridge. Following an enormous petition from the citizens of New York, Mayor Tyler decided not to press any charges against Lynch. To this day, the legend of Turk 182 inspires all who believe in doing the right thing, no matter the obstacles in front of them,” William finished.

 

 

After the school bell rang, Cory asked Riley to remain in the classroom for a moment. “Riley, Mr. Berman is not all he seems,” Cory said. “His real name is William Edwards, and he needs your help.”

 

“What is this all about?” Riley asked. “Riley, this world—your world—is being threatened by a organization known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” William said. “You are the Key from this world that when combined with the Keys from twenty-nine other worlds will produce the only power that can save the multi-verse.”

 

“Riley, your mother has had contact with William and his people before,” Cory said. “In fact, without William himself, you wouldn't be here.”

 

 

“What do you mean, Dad?” Riley asked. “On 9/11, William rescued your mother from the Northern Tower of the World Trade Center before it collapsed,” Cory said. “She had just learned that she was pregnant with you that very morning.”

 

“I gotta sit down,” Riley said before slinking back down into her seat. “This is the God's-honest truth, Ms. Matthews,” William said. “We need your help.”

 

“I'm writing notes to the rest of your teachers, informing them that you'll be indefinitely absent from your classes while you're doing this,” Cory said. “In the meantime, I suggest that William escort you home and get you packed.”

 

“Daddy, I don't want to go,” Riley said before hugging Cory. “Riley, you _have_ to do this,” Cory said. “After all, we all have people we love and care for that are threatened by the A.I.C.--Maya, Farkle, your family...”

 

 

“All right, Daddy,” Riley said. “Brace yourself then,” William said as he raised his communicator to his lips. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Zenon, two to beam to the Matthews residence.”

 

William and Riley dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter...and resolved in the middle of the Matthews living room, where Topanga was sitting, working on some paperwork.

 

“William, I assume you're here for Riley's things,” Topanga said. “Yes, I am, Topanga,” William said. “Please come with me, then,” Topanga said. William followed Topanga into Riley's bedroom. “We packed her things this morning before Cory left for work,” Topanga said.

 

William smiled. “Thanks for your help, Topanga,” William said. “No problem, William,” Topanga said. “I owe you so much for saving my life on 9/11.”

 

 

Out in the living room, Riley watched as William and Topanga walked out with Riley's things. “Riley, come here for a moment,” Topanga said.

 

Riley walked up to Topanga. “Riley, please take care of yourself and listen to William's instructions. This way, you'll be all right throughout all that is to come,” Topanga said. “Yes, Mom,” Riley said.

 

“Good luck, Riley,” Topanga said. William re-activated his communicator. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Two to beam up,” he said.

 

“Bye, Mom,” Riley said before the _Enterprise_ transporter claimed her.

 

 

 

A few hours later, William led Riley onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , where Sofia sat in the command chair. “Riley Matthews, this is Princess Sofia, my fiancee and the _Enterprise_ 's executive officer. When I'm not available, you'll be under her command,” William introduced.

 

“Welcome aboard, Riley,” Sofia said. “It's a pleasure to have you aboard.” “Thank you, Princess,” Riley said.

 

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Calhoun's Tactical panel. “Captain, incoming message...from Kalabar. The message is originating from a location 5,000 kilometers off our starboard bow,” she reported.

 

“Put it through,” William said. As he did, he pushed a button on the Tactical panel. Kalabar's unwelcome visage appeared on the _Enterprise_ viewscreen.

 

“ _William Edwards, how good it is to see you again,_ ” Kalabar said. “ _And I see you have another member of your merry band of losers._ ” “Merry we are, Kalabar... but _losers,_ we are not,” William said. Riley stepped forward.

 

“I don't know who you are...or what you want... but I can tell you this, you creepy little bastard,” Riley said. “We're not gonna rest until we destroy you all.”

 

“ _You're a spunky little one,_ ” Kalabar said. “ _I think that once we take over the multi-verse, I'll make you my little pet._ ”

 

“I hope you know that I'm not house-broken,” Riley said. Then, after Riley performed the _akanbe_ gesture, William gestured for Calhoun to terminate the channel.

 

 


	9. Book Two/Chapter Four

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

William looked at Riley. “Riley, take a seat and hold on tight,” he said. Riley nodded, then moved over to an empty seat next to Rocky at Communications.

 

“Attention all hands. This is the Captain,” William said. “Secure all stations and batten down the hatches. We are about to execute a ship-wide Megaforce Change.”

 

 

“'Megaforce Change?'” Riley said. “What's that?” “You'll see,” Rocky said. William looked at his Bridge crew and smiled. “All stations, please inform the Bridge of your compliance. We will begin as soon as all stations confirm readiness. Edwards, out.”

 

William pushed a button on the buckle of his utility pack. The buckle swung open to reveal a small model of a spaceship marked “ _Normandy SR-2_.”

 

“All stations note readiness for Megaforce Change, Captain,” Calhoun said. William looked at the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , then folded the _Normandy_ 's engine section back to reveal a key. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” William called out before placing the _Normandy_ Key into a slot on the Tactical console and turned it.

 

 

 

Around him, the Bridge stations disappeared and the operator's chairs began to move every which way. The activity reached a crescendo when a white flash of light obscured everyone's vision. It melted away to reveal the new Bridge of the _Enterprise_.

 

Suddenly, the Key section of the Tactical panel gave off sparks and smoke before falling off of the console. “ _The ship change system is no longer needed,_ ” Master Yen Sid said. “ _So wills the Crystals of Justice_.”

 

“Master, is the _Enterprise_ stuck like this now?” William asked. “ _Yes,_ ” Yen Sid said. “ _But do not worry. The ship is still capable of traveling to other worlds in order to further your mission against the A.I.C. In fact, with the_ Enterprise _in its new form, you've got new ways to do your job._ ”

 

“And we're gonna need the help,” Calhoun said. “The A.I.C. dreadnought is powering up its weapons systems.” “E.R.I.N., access the new weaponry and bring it online,” William said. A holographic projector came to life, revealing E.R.I.N.'s humanoid simulation. “ _Acknowledged,_ ” she said.

 

 

On the holographic tactical display, a pair of weapons emitters appeared from the ventral surface of the ship. “Thanix Cannon armed and ready,” Calhoun said. “Target the A.I.C. dreadnought's engine section. Rig for ¼ energy,” William said.

 

“Energy modifications set, Captain,” Calhoun said. “Fire!” William ordered. Twin streams of blue and white energy streamed from the Thanix Cannon emitters and hit the A.I.C. dreadnought's engine nacelles. “Engine systems are off-line, Captain,” Calhoun said. “A.I.C. shields are down to 30%.”

 

 

“Hail Kalabar, Rocky,” William said. “Yes, William,” Rocky said. The holographic tactical display switched to the interior of the A.I.C. Bridge. Kalabar stood defiant amongst the smoking and sparking Bridge.

 

“ _You think you've won, William,_ ” Kalabar said. “ _If you want Parker Wyndham, come and get him!_ ” “Kalabar, you have lost,” William said. “ _Have I?_ ” Kalabar said. “ _You forget, William, that as the Great Leader's number-one action commander, I have the Great Leader's private comm frequency. One word from me, and the entire A.I.C. fleet will arrive and have you for breakfast. In fact..._ ”

 

 

Kalabar gestured to someone out of viewer range. “ _Transmission sent, Lord Kalabar,_ ” the officer said. “ _Well, William, it seems that it is_ you _who have lost,_ ” Kalabar said. “ _Farewell, old friend._ ”

 

The channel closed, then reverted to the exterior diagram of the _Enterprise_ 's new form. William grimly sat down in a nearby chair and held his face with his hands. The rest of the crew looked at William with sympathy.

 

 

Suddenly, William felt himself disappear into a white void. A pair of footsteps behind him gave off a metallic echo with each step. William looked up and saw a unfamiliar figure standing before him. “ _William Edwards, Knight of Enchancia and Avatar of Yen Sid, I presume,_ ” it said.

 

“Not for much longer,” William said. “ _Well, that's kind of why I am here,_ ” the figure said before sitting down next to William and removing his helmet.

 

“ _I am Right, or ToQ Ichigo of_ Ressha Sentai ToQger,” the figure said. “ _Our Sentai relies on the power of imagination, which is the point of this consultation. There is a way that you can save yourselves when the A.I.C. armada approaches._ ”

 

“How?” William asked. “ _Use the power of_ your _imagination,_ ” Right said. “ _You still have the Ship-wide Megaforce Change Keys, right_?”

 

“Yeah, but without the Ship Change System, they're useless!” William said. “ _Not so, thanks to the power of imagination,_ ” Right said. “ _Give one Key to each member of your crew, then use your boundless imagination to bring them to life. Good luck, William._ ”

 

 

Suddenly, William felt himself return to the Bridge of the _Enterprise_. “Sergeant Calhoun, estimated time of arrival of the A.I.C. armada,” William said. “3 hours, 26 minutes at optimal hyperspace velocities,” Calhoun reported.

 

William smiled. “Then there is still time,” William said. “Gather all crew on Deck 3 in fifteen minutes. We need to talk.”

 

 

 

Down on the expansive Crew Services level on Deck 3, William stood before the gathered crew of the _Enterprise_. “As you all know, Lord Kalabar has summoned the Great Leader's armada and they're on their way here in about three hours,” William said.

 

“Normally, this would be a cause of concern, but we now have a way to defend against it. Sofia?” William said. Sofia pushed an anti-gravity pallet up to William. On it were all of the Ship Change Keys.

 

“One by one as I call your name, each of you will step forward and take a Key from this pallet. At my signal, you will all toss your Keys into the air. If this works, the Great Leader's armada will not know what will hit them,” William said. “Scarlett?”

 

 

Scarlett stepped forward and selected a key resembling the _Enterprise_ 's original external configuration. As William continued to call out crew-members' names, he noticed looks of understanding dawning on their faces.

 

“You know, William?” Sofia said. “I have a feeling you're going to pull our collective asses out of the fire one more time.”

 

“I hope so, Sofia,” William said. “Riley, take the last Key.” Riley nodded, then picked up the last Key. “Now, we are ready. All crew, return to your stations or normal routine. Dismissed,” William said.

 

 


	10. Book Two/Chapter Five

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

 

_Personal Log, William Edwards, Mission Day 1,126._

 

_Our biggest challenge approaches—the arrival of the Great Leader's armada. Hopefully, the plan proposed by ToQ Ichigo will succeed in saving us._

 

 

William sat in meditation in his quarters on Deck 1. He needed to gather as much of his imagination energy as possible, in order to ensure his plan's success.

 

A voice brought William out of his meditation. “ _William, may I come in?_ ” “My door's always open for you, Scarlett,” William said as he drew himself to his feet.

 

 

The doors opened, revealing Scarlett—her _Enterprise_ -Alt. Key on a chain around her neck. “William, with the Great Leader's armada approaching, I have something we need to discuss,” she said.

 

“What's on your mind, Scarlett?” William said before sitting down at his desk. As Scarlett sat down in a chair opposite his own, William took a sip from his teacup. “Actually, two things,” she said. “One—as I have mentioned, I have what I refer to as 'semi-immortality.'”

 

“What I mean is this: while this body may die, the knowledge and experiences that I have accrued in this lifetime will be reborn into a new body. This is a trait that the Cinnabar royal family had had since time immemorial. However, when your father killed mine, that made me the last practitioner of this art,” Scarlett continued.

 

“I see, Scarlett,” William said. “Which leads me to the second thing we need to discuss,” Scarlett said. “I mentioned to you in the World of High School Musical that only those specially blessed by me can use the Mobilates and the Megaforce Change Keys. The blessing can either come through a teacher-student relationship...or a blood relationship.”

 

 

William thought for a moment. Suddenly, it clicked. “We're related?” William said. “Yes. I'm your aunt,” Scarlett said. “Which made my father's death at Cedric's hands all the more tragic.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me of this before now?” William said. “I wanted to ensure that you were ready in both body and mind—able to control the enormous power and withstand the enormous responsibilities that are your birthright,” Scarlett said. “And you are, my nephew.”

 

“I'm not sure that I am,” William said. “Nonsense,” Scarlett said. “I have been watching you since the beginning of your mission. You have been as brave, loyal and generous a person as I would have expected from an heir to the Cinnabar royal bloodline.”

 

“And if we survive what is to come, I intend to teach you what else you need to know in order to further embrace your Cinnabarian heritage,” Scarlett continued. “Deal?”

 

 

“It would be my pleasure, Aunt Scarlett,” William said before hugging Scarlett. “ _C.I.C. to Captain Edwards,_ ” Calhoun said on the comm, using the terminology for the _Enterprise_ 's new command complex.

 

“Go ahead, Sergeant,” William said. “ _The Great Leader's armada is arriving,_ ” Calhoun said. “On our way,” William said before breaking the hug with Scarlett.

 

 

The turbolift doors opened onto the combat information center. “Captain on the deck!” Calhoun said. “Status report, Sergeant,” William said. “Three A.I.C. dreadnoughts, seven battle cruisers and 30,000 starfighters are approaching at Hyper-light Factor 5. Exact E.T.A.: 3 minutes,” Calhoun said, checking her boards.

 

William stood at the ship's Galaxy Map and looked out at the expansive room spread out before him. Despite the danger they were about to face, the command crew of the _Enterprise_ were continuing to go about their duties with the same diligence and good spirits that they had always had.

 

“They're hailing us,” Rocky said. “Put it through. And route the conversation ship-wide,” William said as Scarlett took her own station.

 

 

The holographic schematic of the _Enterprise_ was replaced by the image of the armada's commander. “ _I am Xur, Great Leader of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,_ ” he said. “ _You have been a thorn in my side for far too long,_ Prince _William._ ”

 

“I know of you, Xur,” William said. “You took the coward's way out when your invasion of Rylos was thwarted by Alex Rogan. But at least, you won't be able to this time.”

 

“ _Ha-ha-ha_ ,” Xur said. “ _Is that so? In case you didn't realize it, we out-number you a thousand to one._ ” “That may be so, from your perspective, Xur,” William said. “However, with the power of imagination, all things are possible. Let us now demonstrate.”

 

 

At that cue, the crew in the C.I.C. produced their Ship Change Keys and held them in the air. William closed his eyes and reached deep within himself. One by one, images of the ships in action coursed through his mind.

 

Sofia gasped as each key began to glow. Then, as William reopened his eyes, he could hear a voice on the open comm channel. “ _My Lord, we have a situation,_ ” it said. Xur gestured for the out-of-view A.I.C. officer to terminate the channel.

 

The schematic of the battlefield replaced the holographic image of the A.I.C. flagship's Bridge. “Sweet mother of Merlin,” Sofia whispered. William smiled as ships of every size and description appeared surrounding the _Enterprise_.

 

“It worked,” William said out loud. “ _As I knew it would,_ ” the voice of Right said in William's mind. “ _You have proven yourself worthy to use the powers of_ Ressha Sentai ToQger _. Use them well, and make the Victorious Imagination yours._ ”

 

 

William noticed a blinking “New Message” notation on the computer terminal next to the Galaxy Map. He hurried over to it and saw that the message was from Yen Sid.

 

 

_To: Prince William Edwards, aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise

_From: Master Yen Sid, Traverse Town_

_Subject: Powers of_ Ressha Sentai ToQger

 

 _Chosen One, you now have access to the powers and abilities of Super Sentai 038,_ Ressha Sentai ToQger _, via the ToQger Ranger Keys. You and Sofia may call upon them at your leisure._

 

_Master Yen Sid_

 

 

William resumed his place at the Galaxy Map. “C.I.C. to Bridge. Alex, let's do it,” William said.

 

 


	11. Book Two/Chapter Six

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

The closest A.I.C. battle cruiser exploded into scrap as the _Enterprise_ unloaded on it with its weapons. Around him, William could see the command crew controlling the vessels represented by their individual keys and picking off the larger ships, while Meap's Gold Squadron pilots were taking care of the fighters.

 

Suddenly, William had an idea. “Sofia, you have the conn,” he said before leaving the C.I.C. “ _Hopefully, the Ship Change System is intact on_ Gavan's Glory,” he thought.

 

 

A few minutes later, William exited the changing room, wearing the flight suit for _Gavan's Glory_. “What took you so long?” a voice from behind its hull said. The voice's owner came out from behind the hull—it was Sofia, wearing an identical flight suit.

 

“Apparently, you had the same idea I did,” William said. “You told me the story enough,” Sofia said. “Well, let's get going, then,” William said.

 

 

As soon as _Gavan's Glory_ cleared the _Enterprise_ 's launch bay and entered open space, William pressed the button on the buckle of his utility belt. A Ship Change Key appeared. “Here goes nothing,” William said before opening the Key and inserting it on the Ship Change System control panel. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” William said before turning the Key.

 

Everything went white before William and Sofia found themselves in the cockpit of a familiar craft. “It worked!” William said excitedly. “Let's give Xur a blast from the past!”

 

 

 

In the control room of the Great Leader's dreadnought, Xur turned to a nearby console when its occupant reported, “My Lord, sensors record a new fighter craft departing the _Enterprise_ and entering the battle.” “Place the new fighter on the tactical display,” Xur said.

 

As the tactical schematic of the new fighter appeared, Xur let out an involuntary Rylan curse. “Alex Rogan's gunstar!” he gasped out. “Impossible!”

 

 

 

In the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_ , Sofia maneuvered the craft into position, while William targeted the A.I.C. fighters. However, more kept coming. “Sofia, I'm readying the Death Blossom. Inform me when all craft are within range,” William said. “Understood,” Sofia said.

 

William opened a panel next to his firing controls and flipped four small switches. On his displays, William could see four panels opening up on the hull of _Gavan's Glory_. “William, something's happening! The range of the Death Blossom has doubled!” Sofia said.

 

 

“What do you mean?” William said. “The range has increased to encompass all of the A.I.C. fleet!” Sofia said. “Unfortunately, the _Enterprise_ is also now within Death Blossom range.”

 

“ _Gavan's Glory_ to _Enterprise_. Sergeant, recall Gold Squadron and withdraw to the following coordinates,” William said before tapping a few keys on his tactical display. “Hopefully, we'll join you shortly.”

 

“ _Good luck, Captain,_ ” Calhoun said. “Enterprise _, out._ ” Out of the cockpit viewports, William could see the _Enterprise_ angle away from the battlefield and accelerate into hyper-light speed. “I'm sure glad I didn't eat breakfast this morning,” William muttered before tapping the “Enable” control.

 

 

William's firing chair began to rotate in every direction imaginable. Sofia watched as every weapon _Gavan's Glory_ had at its disposal was fired in one massive strike. As soon as the debris and smoke cleared, only the Great Leader's flagship remained.

 

William's firing chair slowly returned to its default position. “All systems except life support are at critical levels, William,” Sofia said. “We're defenseless.”

 

 

Aboard the Great Leader's dreadnought, Xur came to the same realization. “Target _Gavan's Glory_ and blow it out of the sky!” Xur ordered. “With Yen Sid's Chosen One and one of the Grand Key components out of the picture, the multi-verse is ours!”

 

 

William and Sofia tensed as the dreadnought's weapons emitters began to glow. Suddenly, William had an idea. “Sofia, if we make a Megaforce Change to another craft, do you think we can return to full power?” William asked.

 

“It's worth a try, William,” Sofia said. William took a deep breath, then produced another Ship Change Key from the buckle of his utility belt. “ _Megaforce Change,_ ” William said before activating the Key. Nothing seemed to happen.

 

 

Then suddenly, the cockpit viewports were completely filled by another craft that took the brunt of the dreadnought's attack. “By Merlin's beard,” Sofia whispered. “It can't be!”

 

Then, a buzzing could be heard. “The new ship is hailing us, audio-only,” Sofia said. “Put it through,” William said.

 

“ _This is Bayonetta of Princess Scarlett's Army,_ ” the voice of the ship's commander said. “ _Can I render assistance?_ ”

 

“Bayonetta, this is Princess Sofia of Enchancia,” Sofia said. “ _Sofia, it is good to hear your voice again,_ ” Bayonetta said. “ _I am prepared to receive your craft and escort you back to the_ Enterprise.”

 

 

“Bayonetta, this is Prince William of Cinnabar,” William said. “Any assistance you can provide will be much appreciated. Just let us return to our normal form. Out.”

 

 

William tapped a control on the ship change panel, returning _Gavan's Glory_ to its original form. A hatch on Bayonetta's ship opened and an orange beam emanated from twin emitters on either side of the hatch. The beam enveloped _Gavan's Glory_ , drawing it into a cavernous chamber.

 

A rumbling vibration sounded through the deck plates, indicating that the engines of Bayonetta's ship were activating. On his displays, William could see that Bayonetta's ship had leaped into hyper-light drive on a course to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_.

 

 

Sofia heard a slight hissing sound as the doors into the landing bay opened. Sofia leaped up from her chair and ran to hug Bayonetta. “Thank you for saving us, Bayonetta old friend,” Sofia said.

 

“It is my pleasure,” Bayonetta said. “As to the identity of your cohort, I have some reservations. I thought that Scarlett herself was the last surviving member of the Cinnabar royal family after Cedric killed Scarlett's father.”

 

“Prince William is Scarlett's nephew and a true blood heir to the Cinnabarian throne,” Sofia said as she led Bayonetta to the cockpit hatch. It opened, revealing William. “Bayonetta, may I officially introduce to you Prince William of Cinnabar, my fiancee,” Sofia said.

 

 

“It's a pleasure to put a face to the name. Sofia has told me so much about you, Bayonetta,” William said. “Thank you, William. And may I say how wonderful it is to finally meet Yen Sid's Chosen One in the flesh,” Bayonetta retorted.

 

“ _Bayonetta, this is Jeanne_ ,” a voice called out. “ _We're approaching the_ DDV Enterprise _. Her acting commander, a Sergeant Calhoun, is asking to speak with you._ ”

 

“On my way, Jeanne,” Bayonetta said. “Follow me.” William and Sofia followed Bayonetta out of the landing bay.

 

 

 

In the command center of Bayonetta's ship, Jeanne—Bayonetta's partner—turned in her chair as the doors opened, revealing Bayonetta, William and Sofia. “Put the _Enterprise_ through, Jeanne,” Bayonetta said.

 

On the central viewer, Calhoun appeared. “ _Captain! Your Highness! You're all right!_ ” she said. “Thanks to Bayonetta here,” William said. “Give us clearance to land.”

 

“ _You have it. Welcome home,_ ” Calhoun said.

 

 

As _Gavan's Glory_ departed Bayonetta's ship on remote control, Bayonetta frowned. “I don't think I'm gonna be able to land this ship on yours, William,” she said.

 

“Don't worry, Bayonetta,” Sofia said. “Just like the TARDIS, the _Enterprise_ is bigger on the inside.” William smiled at Sofia's reassurance. And sure enough, Bayonetta's ship landed on the _Enterprise_ with ease.

 

 

As the gangplank extended from Bayonetta's ship, Riley and Zenon stood waiting. As soon as Zenon saw William, she stepped forward, display device in hand.

 

“William, Yen Sid has our next destination: the Unaligned World of Divergent,” Zenon said, handing William the display device in her hand. “Here's the details.”

 

“Thank you, Zenon. I'll look over this in my quarters. Sofia, escort Bayonetta and Jeanne on a tour of the ship. Get them registered, then set a course,” William said. “Zenon, Riley, report to your stations. I'll have E.R.I.N. ready the mission action briefing for our arrival.”

 

 

Sofia, Zenon and Riley nodded, then set off to their assigned duties. As William entered the turbolift, he smiled. The mission had begun again.

 

 

_The adventure continues in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode X: “Five Factions”

 


End file.
